12 Solid Years
by Shadamyfanno1
Summary: it has been 12 years since the ark incdent and amy is now a fully grown adult. one day she is invited to a reuion. whilst there shadow and sonic fall in love with her and try there best to win her love and most importantly her heart. in the end its...?
1. Chapter 1

It had been 12 years since the ark incident and Amy is now 24 years old and has become sussceful in her business as a baker. She has changed so much from when she was 12 years old. From the annoying, bad tempered and highly obsessive sonic fangirl to a kind,couragous ,confident , caring, cute, sweet, well mannered, helpful, strong willed, intelligent, patient, happy-go-lucky and calm lady clearly over sonic.

Her appearance had changed to. Her eyes had become more mysterious and hypnotising, her nose was not to big or small nor was it fat or thin just right for her face. Her eyelashes had become long and thick, her eyebrows slim and neat. Her lip were plumb and full looking soft and were one shade darker than her fur and was conclecing pearly white teeth all embedded in a fine heart shaped head. Her hair was long curly, just above her tail and flowed down her curves. It flew in the gentle breeze giving her that look as if she was flying. When sunshine hit her hair it looked as if it had glitter hidden from the naked eye. Her body was similar to rouges but in her case Amy's body was more beautiful. No woman in the record of history could compare with her (well that is expected for rouge) while her hands showed how fragile and delicate she really was. Her hips were more curved and rounded then rouges and her legs were muscular, long and slender making her legs the right type for kicking some real butt with her arms matching her legs though containing more power seeming she had carried a heavy hammer in her early years. Even her voice had changed along with her appearance. Her voice wasn't childish but sweet to listen to and honey like and had a base to it , making her sound a lot like a protective mother. She was a walking perfection, reminding people of the Greek of beauty. she rarely dated because she thought dating got into the way of her life. she kept well away from sonic seeming he had broken her heart when they were younger. she spent most of her time down at the shop but when she wasnt there she was most likely at the gym, at the park ,at yoga sesstions or over at creams place.

Now you see Amy was busy getting ready for a reunion she had been recently invited to. She was busy buying presents for everyone but that was a difficult mission. None the less she got everything she needed. The reunion was to start at 1mp on Friday and end on Monday. That meant they could spend the weekend catching up on old times and have a sleepover. It was Thursday and Amy was now heading towards tails and creams mansion which was not to far from where she lived. After the ark incident she and cream had kept quiet close therefore cream giving Amy her address. Anyway back to the picture when Amy arrived she was surprised. The mansion was simple but elegant. Flowers of all types were in front with a huge fountain. Well what do you expect? After all this is the greatest inventor (other than Leonardo de Vinci) the world had ever seen we are talking about. Now the reason why she was here was because she was going to help tails and cream set up everything for the reunion, seeming they were hosting it. She walked up the marble steps and knocked on the oak door.

"Give me a minute" called out a rough male voice. Following that the door opened to reveal a light orange fox with two tails standing in the doorway. "Oh Amy its you. Come in" tails said motioning for her to come in. inside it was cosy and comfortable. And so welcoming. The perfect place for cream. Tails lead her into the living room. In the room it had state of the art technology, TV, sofas and a coffee table. "So where's cream? I was hoping to have a chat with her" Amy asked. "Well she' at work. Being one of most talked about fashion designers really robs her off of free time" tails explained. Amy nodded of understanding. "So are you sure that you want to help?" asked tails. "Sure I am sure" replied Amy. "Alright. I got a list of what we have to do." Said tails. He reached into his pocket and brought out a long list. "Alright we have to: clean to the whole mansion including the toilet, stock the fridge with a lot of food, get drinks make sure they don't contain alcohol, forks spoons and plates cleaned, get the music no swearing in it, get all the games ready including game consuls and make all the beds" tails huffed after the long list. "Alright then lets get started" Amy said standing up.

**A few hours later…**

"Am I bushed or what" asked tails as he plopped down on to the sofa. "Well at least the mansion is ready for a party like ours" Amy said. Amy glanced at her watch. It was 8:30pm. "Well id better get going." Amy said standing up and making her way to the door. "Ok, oh and don't for forget your stuff for the sleepover" tails reminded her. "Don't worry tails I wont" Amy said before stopping at the door and handing tails a box. As tails looked at it in confusion Amy explained. "Tails I know how much you like cream that I cant even explain it. So give this to her tomorrow and make her happy" and after that she left closing the door softly behind her.

It was raining and seeming that she didn't have her umbrella she had to run all the way home. When she reached her house she went into the bathroom and had a shower. A few minutes later and Amy was walking towards her bedroom rubbing her hair with a towel. As she was drying her hair she was listening to her favourite song 'sugar' by flo rida ft wynter. After she had finished drying her hair she went downstairs to have her dinner. She decided that she would have cercal. She hurried through her dinner and dumped the bowl and spoon into the sink to be washed at a later time. She rushed upstairs and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth viscously getting rid of both the smell of cercal and any traces of it. She jumped into her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

She woke up to the sunlight spilling all over her face. She sat up, stretched and yawned. She threw the quilt off of her and went into the bathroom to do her business. Then she went downstairs to have some breakfast. While her toast was in the toaster she was thinking about what they would do in the limited time the gang had together. When the toast was done she had butter with it and ate it. While she was going upstairs she popped a mint into her mouth. She went to her closet that was full of clothes. She picked out a lilac dress with matching shoes. She went to her dressing table where she kept all her makeup. She brushed her hair before putting eye shadow, lip gloss and blush. Satisfied about how she looked Amy got her stuff ready and walked out of her house.

While she was making her way Amy saw that a lot of people were enjoying the sunlight. She glanced at her watch and it read 15 minutes to 1mp. "I hope cream doesn't mind if I came early" she mumbled to her self. She eventually got to their mansion and knocked on the big oak door. "Coming" a lady voice shouted out. The door opened to reveal a cream coloured rabbit that had big hazel eyes embed into her face and a figure simiular to amys but minus the long hair. "Amy!" cream shouted out with excitement in her voice. "And it's good to see you to" Amy replied joy clear in her voice. "Well come inside don't want to miss the fun now do we" cream said getting out of the way and motioning for her to come in. when she was inside cream closed the door behind her. "Oh almost forgot. Here for you cream" Amy said, handing her a bracelet that said 'best friends for life'. "Oh Amy thank you so much" said cream, her eyes watering slightly. Suddenly they heard someone trip up stairs which was followed by an 'ouch' and 'I better fix that' "I see tails is still his clumsy self" Amy remarked in a humorous tone. "Yes he is but slightly better" cream replied. "Well why don't you go into the living room while I finish off any remaining stuff" cream said.

"Ok then" Amy replied leading her self to the front. A few minutes later cream came back and they started to talk none-stop about the good old days when they were younger and what they had been up to in the past 12 years when all of a sudden they heard a knock at the door. Cream went to answer it followed by Amy. When they opened the door there stood a male hedgehog with red and black fur with some of the front quills over his left eye. he was wearing a pair of jeans and a see through shrit were you could see a very toned body with a six pack complete with muscles. "Oh shadow so you came after all" cream said moving out of the way to let him in.


	2. Chapter 2

As Shadow walked into the house his eyes lingered on to Amy. He was struck by her beauty so much that the only thing he could do was simply stare at her he seemed to had forgotten where he was and who was with. He was in his little own world with just this mysterious maiden. "Shadow are you okay?" Amy asked him, feeling a little uncomfortable at him staring. _How did she know my name? I mean I have never seen this girl in my life but some part of me is telling me that I know her from somewhere... but where? _"Um... hello do I know from somewhere?" Shadow looking at her confused. _God I thought he would have recognised me. I mean I haven't changed that much have I? Sure I have a new figure and face but I am still the same Amy, right?_ Amy thought, a little annoyed.

"You probably don't remember me but I am Amy rose. You know the pink, annoying hedgehog who stalked sonic all the time. Also the one who had that awful hair style and sense of fashion" Amy said not minding that she was cussing herself. As shadow stood there bewildered yet at the same time remembering her when his brain was flooded with memories of the past that involved her. "Oh I didn't recognise you. After all you have changed" shadow said a little blush appearing on his face.

Amy led shadow into the front room there was another knock at the door. As they sat down on the sofa they could hear words being exchanged. As they sat there in silence Amy was feeling as shadow was doing his staring thing again. While trying to find a way to break the silence Amy remembered his present "oh shadow before I forget here is a little something I got for you" Amy said, reaching into her bag. She brought out a chaos emerald and some new shoes that looked a bit like his own. "Amy you didn't have to..." shadow trailed off, surprised at her kindness. No one had ever bothered to get him a gift well expect for Maria. "Well I would do anything for a friend" Amy said. That made shadow a little angry. He wanted to be a little more than friends but he decided that was pretty close enough. As they could hear the voices getting closer in entered a white bat with sea blue eyes and a devious figure with one of her arms looped in that of an echidna with red fur and lavender eyes.

"Rouge!" "Amy!" they both shouted at the same time upon seeing each other. They ran to each other and gave a breath grabbing hug. "Look at you. You have become a sexy nymph for everyone to look at. I mean look at your body and face. It's like mine but more better. You're making me jealous" said rouge in pretend sadness. "Here you two I bought you something" Amy said going over to her bag and reaching into it again. "I hope you like them" she had gotten rouge a pair of diamond earrings and knuckles some new improved digging gloves. "Oh thank you Amy that is so sweet of you" rouge said, with knuckles hovering behind her putting them on for her.

"You're welcome. I decided that I would pick out those earrings so that it would go with some of the clothes you had. And you did mention one time that you had a jewellery set that had the earrings missing, right?" asked Amy. "Correct" answered rouge. "Come sit over here" rouge sat down and soon started talking non-stop from celebrities to fashion designers. Soon cream got involved and they were the only voices that could be heard in the whole room.

Then tails came downstairs smelling nice and freshly groomed. "Hey tails. Come over here and give me a hug" said rouge, holding her arms out towards him. Tails hesitantly walked over to rouge who crushed tails in her arms. When she had let him go tails was gasping for air. Everybody started to giggle a little (expect for shadow) but was soon disturbed by a knock at the door. Cream went to open the front door. A few minutes later she reappeared with the chaiox, making noises behind her. "Come sit down. I will be with you in a second" cream said, making her way to the kitchen. Tails rose from his seat and followed her. She got their gifts out and handed it to them. She had gotten charmy a new helmet, vector an mp3 player and espio some new fighting equipment. They said their thank you's and payed attention to their gifts.

Amy risked a glance at shadow from the corner of her eye. Yep he was still staring at her. "So rouge how long have you and knuckles been dating for now?" Amy asked, needing a distraction from shadow. "Well we started dating a few months ago" "oh" just then in came a squealing cream followed by a blushing Tails. She jumped in between Amy and rouge practically screaming her head off.

"Guess what? Tails has just proposed to me! Can you believe it? Look at the ring. Isn't it just beautiful?" the ring on creams finger was simple yet pretty at the same time. A simple gold band with one lone diamond. Engraved on either side of the diamond was '_our love will last forever even after death'_ Amy recognised the ring she had given tails. "Yes its wonderful cream" Amy said risking a look at charmy. She had known that charmy loved cream. Though the confusing thing was that he looked as if he didn't look bothered.

"I am so happy for you cream" rouge said, sighing. Knuckles could see the longing in her eyes and sighed as well. While they were waiting for anyone else who might be coming they had little conversations of their own. Amy decided to talk with shadow seeming he had kept quite. "So what have you been up to for the past years shadow?" shadow was still staring off into her face and empty space. "You whoo! Shadow to earth do you read me?" Amy said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hhmm?" shadow jerked from his trance. "What have you been doing for the past 12 years?" Amy repeated hoping that he heard so that she didn't have to repeat a third time. "Well I was finding out more about my past. Also working out a lot and training. Both combat and how to react normally around other people and generally be a nicer person or in my case hedgehog" shadow said ending off that slightly serious speech with a light tone. But Amy wasn't really paying attention. She could help but stare at his muscles as to which she could see clearly by how close she was. It was as if a wicked forced her to be glued at looking at them. She could feel her cheeks warm up and was soon trying to hide her burning cheeks from plain sight.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what about you?" shadow asked. "Uh well I have been busy at the bakery, going to both the gym also yoga sessions, building my intelligence and while trying to get over sonic" Amy answered. "Well did you succeed with that?" shadow asked, curious to know. "Totally. I bet I would feel comfortable if sonic was having sex in front of my eyes" shadow let out a sigh of relief. _Now's my chance at true happiness._

Then there was a knock at the door. Cream got up and was about to go and answer the door but Amy stopped her. "It's all right I'll go and get it" cream nodded her head. As Amy was walking down the hallway she could hear grunts of impatience and someone's foot rapidly hitting against the floor. When she got to the door she opened it to reveal a blue hedgehog with green eyes, similar to Amy's but lighter with an appearance that included muscles that was identical to shadow's. All he had on was a revealing white polo short sleeved shirt with a pair of jeans and his famous trainers.

As she stood there looking at how much he had grown, he had a shocked expression on his face and of not recognising Amy. As sonic stood there looking up and down of her body he asked "hey I didn't know cream was inviting any of her friends. I could have asked some of my friends to come as well. Oh well, by the way my name is sonic the hedgehog, the famous hero of station square and the fastest thing alive. What's a beautiful thing such as yourself called?" at that Amy blushed. _Oh yeah now that I have changed a little he suddenly has an interest in me_ she grumpily thought. "Amy rose" Amy said answering his question.

"Say what?! No I don't believe it. Ok then prove it" sonic said in a mocking tone_ anyway if she was even Amy then why isn't she chasing me? Did she lose interest in me?_ After that last thought he was a little bit offened"alright remember all the times you rejected me? Broken my heart so that I could get the message? How I kept on making a fool of myself just to try and get you to love me? How I always believed I was the number.1 girl for you? The way you kept pushing me away? How I would always have you make me cry inside? You remember now sonic?" Amy heaved out. As sonic stood there paralysed the words she had said kept on echoing in his head.

_Rejected me? Broken heart? Making a fool of myself? _"I am so sorry Amy..." he trailed off. He didn't know what to say after that. But he knew that no matter how many times he would apologise her heart would always be broken. They stood there in complete silence when Amy asked in an angry tone "well you coming in or not?" with a nod of his head he went into the house and followed her.

When they reached the living room everyone had curious expressions on their faces as if they had heard the whole conversation. As she went to sit down by shadow, sonic entered the room earning himself a cold glare from shadow which he gladly returned. As sonic came to sit down next to Amy, the whole room then came alive with chatter as Amy was talking to cream about the wedding "so I was thinking about having the wedding somewhere in the spring where it's nice and hot makes your wedding feel even more special. What do you think?" "Oh good idea but I wanted the wedding to be in the summer holidays so that I don't have to wait too long" answered cream. "You've got a point there. Ok I give up. I never knew planning a wedding would be so hard" Amy said in mockery exhaustion making cream giggle. "So rouge have you thought about getting married" Amy asked, turning her towards rouge. "No not yet. I have to find the right guy first and gods know how long that could take" answered rouge, a longing shining in her eyes.

_Note to self try and get knuckles and rouge in to a couple and make them realise the love they have hidden down deep inside of them_ Amy thought with a mischievous grin on her face that made her look some type of weirdo. Anyway back to the story meanwhile all through the conversation sonic and shadow were thinking draggers at each other _why did that punk have to come? Now he is going to tell everyone his goofy adventures, battling eggman. Why did I have to come in the first place? _

Then shadow turned to face Amy and feeling eyes on her she turned to face shadow. As they were staring at each other Amy was feeling a little mischievous so she decided to mess with his feelings by smiling so sweetly at him that made even the ultimate lifeform blush a deep red. When she was satisfied with the results she turned her head and went back into the conversation.

As shadow was feeling his cheeks in his head he thought _then again I know it was worth it_ shadow ending the thought with a goofy smile. Sonic saw the whole thing could feel both jealousy and anger building up inside of him. _How outrageous! I bet she is doing all of this just to make me jealous and fall into her trap. Yeah it's some kind of trap. I knew she wouldn't lose interest in me. But why suddenly get angry for her not liking me? Am I in love with her or something? _With that thought sonic started to glare at Amy. Amy feeling again eyes on her turned expecting ruby eyes only to be met with green eyes which gave a hard glare.

Amy quickly catching the drift gave sonic an innocent smile. As sonic could feel his glare breaking on his face, he cursed her in his head _damn her for looking so beautiful_ as his glare was replaced with that of a love sick animal he answered the question in his head _well I defiantly know if I like her or not and this maybe hard to admit but I think I like her more than a friend_ sonic said with a goofy smile on his face much like the one shadow had.

As they sat there like that Amy suddenly remembered his present "oh, almost forgot" Amy said before reaching into her bag. "There you go sonic. A little something I bought for you" Amy said giving it to him. He opened it to see inside was a new pair of running shoes "Aaawww Amy how did you know?" sonic asked, clutching the shoes to his chest. "Uh...lucky guess" Amy replied with a sweatdrop appearing on the back of her head. Sonic nodded his head in understanding. "Wow am I growing a little peckish or what. Would anyone like anything while I am gone?" Amy asked, getting up from her seat.

"I would like some chilidogs and a diet coke" sonic replied. "Fruit salad for me" knuckles said. "Fanta please" charmy exclaimed. "Alright than anyone else?" she asked. Everyone else shuck their heads. "Be back in a minute" with that she left. While she was gone shadow and sonic were thinking about Amy again _even though I have started to see the new Amy I feel as if I have known her for a long time god I like the way she smiles, the way her eyes shine like emeralds, the way her hair makes her face so much prettier and always bounce with each step she takes and the way her body looks. Yep she's just about perfect_ with that last thought the both of them let out a dreamy sigh at the same time. They then gave each other weirded out looks. Just then Amy came in "ok you sonic here are your chilidogs and diet coke" she said while handing it out to him.

"Thank you" sonic said and then started to give his chilidogs no mercy when his teeth ruthlessly ripped though them. "Here's your fruit salad knuckles and your Fanta charmy" she handed them out and went to sit by shadow and sonic again. Two people who loved her and would do anything for her. As she watched sonic eat she grew bored and was figuring out for something to do when an idea popped into her head "I know why not play spin the bottle?" "Hey what about me?" said sonic with his mouth full, causing chilli sauce and salvia fly all over the place.

Everyone ducked to avoid being covered by chilli and salvia. "Don't worry sonic we'll play another game when you have finished" she gave him a reassuring smile which calmed him down instantly. "Ok then. I will go and get a bottle" Amy stood up and went to the kitchen. While she was gone sonic was thinking about when she had smiled at him _it was like as if she had some type of power to make me feel better. Oh well mustn't overreact with stuff like this_ so with a shrug of his shoulders he went back to eating his chilidogs.

When Amy got back everyone gathered around her. "Here we go. So who is starting first?" "I will" said shadow slowly putting his hand up. "Ok, here's the bottle" she said handing it over to him. He spun the bottle and after a few failed attempts he finally got it right and it landed on...Amy. "Ok Amy truth or dare" she thought for a while then came out with an answer "dare". Shadow had a smirk on his face as he knew what he should dare her to do. "Ok I dare you to give me a...kiss" shadow said as his smirk grew bigger. Amy had her mouth in a big o and her eyes wide with shock. Everyone else had the same expression expect for sonic who had an expression of both jealousy and anger.

"I am waiting for my kiss you know" said shadow breaking the silence. That broke Amy out of her trance and made her ask a question "lips or cheek?" shadow being the darn right devil he was replied "lips." Silently cursing herself for what she was about to do she started to lean in with shadow doing the same thing.

Before their lips made contact sonic got in between of them quickly. He liked the way Amy's lips felt on his cheek and thought that he was in heaven, he suddenly fainted from the shock and had hearts imprinted into his eyes. Everyone but shadow (who was spitting and wiping his lips) and Amy were looking at him with a confused expression on their faces. Knuckles and tails put sonic on the couch somewhere near Amy's lap. Amy just gave shadow a peck to the cheek making shadow faint like sonic.

Amy and everyone else slapped their foreheads.

Third chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner. Tell me if was good ok? R and R!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Fanfiction Readers/Writers

Sorry for taking a long leave of absence without explaining myself. I'm writing this note to say that I will be continuing the fanfics I've started but on another profile because of the following reasons: I feel that my fanfics seem a bit immature and also very poorly written as well as having the idea behind the fanfic badly explained within the fanfic. It's also because I felt a need for change for a new profile.

So that means I will be reposting my fanfics onto the new profile but in a better presented way. So I might take a while but I promise to have it all on the new profile by Christmas if not January.

Yours sincerely

Shadamyfanno1

P.S: Thanks for the support you've given me


End file.
